Beauty & Love Lies In The Darkness
by TPATFan16
Summary: Gnomeo Blueberry is the pride & joy of the Blue garden. One night, He plans a revenge attack againt the Reds. While he's in there, he is determine to find The Red's deepest darkest secret. But ends discovery their most prized treasure. Will he leave or returj for that grand treasure? READ IF U DARE! ;)


**HEY, GUYS! I GOT A BIG SUPRISE FOR U GUYS! I HAVE NEW ONE-SHOT STORY! OK, I got hit with lighting, a sign form the gods with this idea in the shape of a dream cloud. And when I woke up, **_**manos a la obra! ;)**_

**I hope u guys like it because I put a lot of effort and imagination I it like I do with all my stories! THIS GOES OUT TO ALL MY BORS AND BUDS, BREEZY (I Hope this helps on motivating you!), JAZZY, PENNY, CARRIE & FARAH! THANKS FOR ALL UR SUPPORT AND LOVE! THIS IS FOR U GUYS! XOXOX ;D**

**Beauty Lies In The Darkness**

All his life, Gnomeo Blueberry ha s lived the good life, he had it all, he had fame, respect, glory, and the love from his adoring gnomes in the Blue garden, especially his mother, the leader of the Blues, Lady Blueberry. He has always lived in the spotlight, all the fame of all the Blues of his garden. He was their pride and joy, especially when he is representing them in the lawnmower races against the rival garden, the Red gnomes from the dreadful Red garden. Today, Gnomeo will be racing against the Red´s representative, in other words, the fattest jerk/gnome alive, Tybalt Redbrick. The main reason of Gnomeo hated him so much is by his lack of always cheating in the races. And then Tybalt has the nerves to always say he didn't cheat and then harasses/insults Gnomeo and the Blues! Just like he did today at their race. He could have killed Gnomeo by cheating. Fortunately, he didn;t but Gnomeo will not stand for this any longer. He had to get even with him, as in a revenge plan.

"Those Reds think they can get always get away with anything!" Benny huffs as he paces back and forth inside the shed. "Especially that fatso of Tybalt. Every stinkin' race, he plans something to make you look like the loser!" he huffs again, offending Gnomeo a little.

"Uh, sitting right here, Ben" Gnomeo says, sitting in front of him with Shroom.

"I know but he makes me so mad that makes wanna go up to him and give him a _AAAAHHH_! And one _OOOOHHH_! & finish off with one of these!" then Benny started doing all sorts of kicks and crazy punches, making him lost his balance,

"Too bad you're only 3 inches tall" Gnomeo says with a small laugh

"Yeah, if only we could get back at them. Get some dirt out of them and I'm not talking about the actual dirt if you know what I mean" he winks, giving him hints.

That's when a sinister idea came to Gnomeo's mind "Yeah, you're right, Ben. If he won't come out and face us, then we'll just have t go in there and find out ourselves" Gnomeo glares evilly.

Benny gasps in horror "The Red garden? No Blue has ever been in there!"

"Then it's about time someone already did. And once we find some dirt or a deep dark secret of theirs, believe me, guys when I say pay back is going to be fun"

"Oooh, I love it and you talk smart and low. I'M IN!" Benny says, excited on what dangerous adventure they will have tonight.

It was a few hours until it was night time over the Stratford Upon Avon, inside the shed, Gnomeo was preparing for his great mission for their revenge attack. He covers his entire body with dirty that looked like camouflage on his faces, and arms and he has weapons around his belt. He stares at his reflection, admiring his attack suit.

"Shroom, let's go kick some grass" Gnomeo says, proudly over at Shroom, who shakes his head in shame.

He looks back the mirror "This mission into Red garden territory is going to require MAXIMUM stealth"

"Then you won't get much stealthier than this" a creepy voice says as Gnomeo turns around and his eyes widen by the sight.

"HEEEEELLOOOO!" Benny exclaims, wearing a silly daisy camouflage disguise with a Blue paint can taped behind his back.

Gnomeo sighs in disappointment. This is going to be a long night. But he never knows what he'll encounter on the way.

It was a matter of minutes when night time finally came, the gardens were quiet, too quiet. Over at the Red garden the security was tight as the turn on the laser beam detectors with a few Reds staying up to guard while others lazily sleep in their spots. Tybalt was sleeping like a large man baby on his wishing well while his comrades were playing Go-Fish or whatever weird card game they were playing. They far too busy to notice the 2 camouflage Blue gnomes sneaking around in the bushes, heading to the Red shed. Gnomeo opens the door, finishing the scary Red lawnmower.

He chuckles evilly as he stares at it "Benny, give me the paint" he says but no answer.

"Benny?" He says again but still no answer.

Gnomeo turns around and gasps "Noooo!" He cries in whisper. Benny was at Tybalt's wishing well, drawing a dumb graffiti on the well. Any more sound, he could wake Tybalt up and they be both dead.

"Benny! Benny!" He cries, running toward him.

Benny got startled and drops the can of paint. Like if it was in slow motion, Gnomeo jumps to catch the can of paint but unfortunately, the can hits the laser beam before Gnomeo could catch it. Security lights went one and mostly shinned on the Blues. Tybalt wakes up in a jump as the Reds turn their heads at the intruders, eapecially the leader of Reds, Lord Redbrick. And he was not happy.

"Tybalt?!" Lord Redbrick yells in demanding voice.

"Get them, you idiots!" Tybalt orders and the little red gnomes get into attack mode.

"Run for it! Now!" Gnomeo tells Benny.

With all his strenght, Gnomeo uses all his "weapons" to fight back the Little Red goons and Fawn, the deer to buy some time and find a real escape plan. He and Benny duck throu bushes, plants and plend in with flowers to escape. "Come on!" Gnomeo cries as they start climbing the blue hose over the gate. They were a few sdconds away to sweet freedom until the Red goons and Fawn pulled them back to the ground as another running chase began.

Benny landed and hide safely behind some bushes on the other side of the Red garden but unfortuantely for Gnomeo he landed on the middle of that Red boat where Tyablt was there, waiting for him to fight. The 2 of them began a fight to the death, ready to destroy the other until suddenly, they saw a light coming out from the human house. They were about to be spotted! They both FROZE in place until the coast was finally clear.

Once he unfroze, Tybalt realizes that that Blue gnome was sneakier than he looked, he huffs angrily and goes off with hus gang to find him and his little sidekick.

On the other side of the Red garden, Gnomeo ran down the payment with the Reds hot on his trail. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, he suddenly felt a pull on his shirt. Oh No! I've been caught, he thought. He fought back

"Get in here! What do you think this is? A fun tea party?!" Benny yelled in his face.

"We would be in this mess if you haven't jeopardize our plan for something so goofy!" Gnomeo yelled back

"I'll let you know that my art skilled have improved since last time!"

"Then I congratulate you on that, Ben! But that's not going to get us out of here!"

"Relax, I found a gate that leads to the alley. All we have to do if unlock it and we're home free"

"Everything seems so easy when u say" Gnomeo mocks

"Do you have a better idea, genious!?" Benny snaps.

Gnomeo sighs in defeate and went aling with Benny's simple none exciting idea. They were able to get that door unlock without drawing attention to themselves. They were about to leave until Gnomeo heard Tybalt voice from a distance.

"Benny, come here!" Gnomeo calls to him and they hid ebehind some bushes and watch the little argument Tybalt has with Lord Redbrick.

"Uncle! Uncle! We lost them! We searched everywhere!" Tybalt informs

"Well, keep searching! I want them found even if we have to turn this garden upside down" Lord

"Good luck with that, old man" Gnomeo whispers and he and Benny laugh.

"Where do you want us to look? It was obvious they were both Blues who came to attack us!"

"If they are Blues, I know just the person who send them here. That wicked witch Blueberry!" Lord R yells, angrily while pointing at the fence with his staff. Gnomeo had a urge to attack him by the cruel comment of his mother but Benny hold him back as they continue to listen.

"What do we do now? They're probably already there" Tybalt says

"For now, double the security & clean up the horrid graffiti of your well. I want every Red to be on their guard for any more surprises tonight" Lord R orders

"Yes, uncle"

"Oh, & before you go. I need to you take this and feed our "little secret" Lord whispers that last part with caution and handing him a basket filled with treats.

"OH! Do I have too? You know it's a bitter!" Tybalt whines.

"Yes, now go. & tell HER I'll check on her later. And be careful, I know she's biter and a hitter"

"A kicker" Tybalt finished and they take their separate ways.

Tybalt walks down the pavement, unaware he just passed Gnomeo and Benny, who were following him behind the bushes, curious on what he's doing. Tybalt walks to the end of the garden where a majestic castle-like pedestal stood with fountains and a few colorful lights shining on it but with a lot of dark corners, especially in the inside of the castle. **(A/N: In this story, picture the pedestal being one of these FisherPrice play sets for little kids with slides, jungle Gym and swings and many other things. IDK, this is how I picture it in my dream. DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

"Hello? Hey, it's me again!" Tybalt calls, standing in front of them pedestal.

But nothing responded.

Tybalt waited for a few minutes until what was inside the pedestal finally showed movement. Tybalt bends down as he watched a dark figure move from its spot & walk closer to him.

"Hey, that's it. Come here. I brought some treats for you" he coos as he holds up the basket to the figure.

The figure slowly takes the basket but suddenly, it pulls Tybalt into the darkness and he screams in horror and in pain. Gnomeo and Benny were watching and can't imagine what horrible and vicious creature was in there, taking out its anger at Tybalt. Benny almost wet his pants by the horror. Soon the screams finally stopped and Tybalt jumped out, all scratched and beaten up and bruised. That he could barely stand up.

"Last time I go and feed that animal!" He huffs, annoyed and walking away. Cleary this was not the first time he's done this and the figure was furious at him but unfortunately, Tybalt could do anything to hurt back the dark figure.

Once he was out of their sight, Gnomeo and Benny look back at the pedestal; they could even hear its growls, sounding hungry. Suddenly, an orange peel pop out from the darkness & it was scary on how it was pealed, all twisty like it was pealed with something with claws. It scared Gnomeo and Benny.

"Ok, now we really should go!" Benny says, in fear, running to the gate. But Gnomeo stays still in place, looking back at the pedestal with thoughts.

"Gnomeo! Let's go! There is nothing for us to do here! LET'S GO!" Benny ran out, screaming like a girl, giving Gnomeo a small laugh.

"What a goof" he laughs but then frowns as he turns his attention back at the darkness that held the vicious creature, giving him a chill down his spine.

"Well, as a quote my baby cousin..." just like Benny, Gnomeo runs out the gate, screaming like a girl.

The guys run back to the Blue garden. They tried not to look too scared by the sake of their garden & keep their pride and dignity. They lock themselves in the shed, where they were finally safe but they couldn't get the fear of what could the Reds be hiding in that pedestal.

"Did you see what just happen?" Benny shakes in fear

"How can I forget? Did you hear its growl?" Gnomeo shouts in fear as well with chills

"How can't I?"

"Did you see its teeth?!"

"HOW CAN I!?" they both yelled in fear

"Those Reds are hiding something there and its obvious they wanna keep it a secret!"

"What do you think is in there?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out what" Gnomeo says

"What? Did you not see what that... _thing_ did to Tybalt?! I don't think he should disturb it"

"We're not going to disturb it. We're going to catch it, and expose the hideous face it must have"

"I still think this is a bad idea. That thing could be an alligator that crawled from the Seawards and they're keeping it as a pet"

"Alligator can't peel oranges!" Gnomeo stops and thinks for a moment "Maybe it's a monkey. Or maybe it's both. It could be an _alligonkey_" he says.

Benny rolls his eyes, annoyed "Oh yeah? Like last year when you swore u saw a _vampoddle_?" Benny teases.

"Hey! Those things are really and will bite you. But not the case here. Those Reds are hiding a monster and I wanna know what it is!"

"Don't u think we're in enough trouble with them to get in more trouble if with toy with their "little secret?"

"Nope. Because this could be our golden ticket to finally get back at them!"

"I rather get humiliated by Tybalt than to die in capturing that creature!" Benny said in pure fear, nearly wetting his pants.

"Oh come on, Benny"

"No. Don't "come on, Benny" me. If you wanna go risk your life and getting killed by their "pet", than be my guest, cous!"

"Fine! I'll go alone tomorrow night and find that thing!"

"Fine! It's your funeral!" Benny says but Gnomeo was determine to find out what the Reds are hiding even if it costs him his life.

**(Next day, nighttime)**

The next night, just like yesterday, the gardens were quiet but the Red garden was on high alert to prevent another attack from the Blues. Tybalt and his gang got his wishing well clean but they stand guard just in case. But they soon got tired of it and decided to relax and play like last time. And they were unaware that a certain Blue gnome was already sneaking around the Red garden. Gnomeo moved quick in between the bushes, ducking every Red gnome, every laser beam and security light until he finally makes it to the pedestal. He awes the pedestal as if it was a stunning palace. He looks into the darkest spots and gulps. The creature must be hiding in there somewhere. With bravery, Gnomeo climbs the sides and walks around it with a weapon in his hands, in case. He felt his heart pounding fast, terrified of what monster was hiding in here but kept his cool and guard up.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He calls

No answer.

As he continues to walk around, a pair of creepy green eyes was staring at him from its hiding spot. The figure watches his every move, shock on seeing him because he was a Blue gnome. What was he doing here, the figure thought. It followed him thru every part of the pedestal. Gnomeo continues to walk and finds some flower pots and a few flowers and belongings but couldn't figure out who they belong to. The dark figure moves with swift from corner to corner, hiding itself from the Blue, making Gnomeo nervous of what he could be against here. It moves with quickness like if it was some sort of fast stealthy ninja. From above his head, the figure has climbed a tree branch, observing him. But like a struck of bad luck, the branch broke & the figure falls to the ground, alarming Gnomeo!

"Who's there?! Come on out & fight like a man!" Gnomeo cries, holding his gun up.

Afraid, the figure runs away and hides behind the tree, scared Gnomeo will find it. Gnomeo looks around, still alarm. He can see a glimpse of the figure, hiding behind the tree and isn't gonna come out.

"I swear if you don't come out! I coming in after you" he threats', getting closer.

The figure breathes heavily but stays still. It thinks fast and starts climbing the tree to try and hide again but unfortunately, Gnomeo jumps up and grabs its bare foot and pulls it toward him. He and the creature fall down and roll down the steps and the ground. They stop rolling, tussling eachother. Gnomeo had a little trouble getting the creature under control because it was strong and feisty. He grabs it by its arms and pins it to the ground until it finally stop fighting him. Gnomeo gasps in shock and his eyes widen by what this mysterious creature was. It was certainly not an aligonkey or a vampoddle!

It was a Red girl! He looks at her from head to toe and without a doubt in his mind; she was truly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life! She had long chocolate hair, creamy skin, & sparkling esmerald green eyes. His face was a few inches from hers, he even had the urge to kiss her right there and right now by seeing how beautiful she is. He was even forgetting how to breathe as he kept staring at her eyes and entire self. He could tell she was shock to see him too by how she stares at him but it was not as lovingly as he was.

The girl's stair soon changes into an angry frown at him. With a quick move, the girl lifts up her legs and pushes Gnomeo off her and she jumps back, running away from him. Like a true ninja, she jumps and climbs the corners of the castle pedestal and hides herself from him. Gnomeo groans by the pain but regains his strength and goes back up the pedestal to find this mysterious girl. He looks every corner possible but no avail. And to thing, he knew all the Reds in this garden but he's never seen thus girl before. He wonders why Lord Redbrick and the reds went into too much trouble to keep her hidden. And hidden from what?

"WAIT! I know you're there? I can feel you're near" he calls to her.

The Red girl stays silent and he was right, she was close to him than he thought but wouldn't come out of her spot, unsure he should be trusted. Why should she? He was a Blue after all!

"I advise you to come out now! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The girl stays silent for a moment until she finally gets the courage to speak "How do I know you're not lying to me!?" she says, harshly.

Gnomeo smiles a little by hearing her voice. Despite her anger, she had to voice of an angel which made Gnomeo smile.

"I know your there. Don't be afraid" he says, calmly

"I'm not afraid" she says, with a low tone.

"Then come out" he walks closer to her hiding spot.

"Then you'll be afraid" she says in a low tone

"I'm definitely sure I won't. Please come out. I won't hurt you, honest" he says, holding out his hand for her, sounding serious in his tone.

The girl thinks about it for a long while, she peeks from the side of the tree, noticing him looking and waiting for her. He stills has his hand out for her and smiling. She looks at him, she can see in his eyes, his deep sparkling blue eyes he was being serious. She looks away from him for a moment and looks back as she pulls a piece of her hair back. She finally takes his hand and he pulls her into the light, admiring her beauty completely and in a whole new light. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was, even for a red! Like him, she stood frozen as well, staring into his sapphire eyes. She thought he was very handsome, even for a Blue. They both felt a spark for eachother when they touched hands like if the world stopped behind them until one of them broke the trance by his curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asks, gazing into her eyes

She hesitates "Uh... I don't think I should tell you"

"Why? You can trust me"

"I'm not sure if I can yet"

"Why? Because I'm a Blue?"

She frowns "One of the reasons. Should I trust a Blue who breaks into my pedestal like this?"

"I know I shouldn't have but I had a good reason"

"I bet it involves planning revenge against here, huh?"

"How'd you know about that?" he asks, nervous

"I saw it all last night" she nods, shocking him

"Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Yep. I thought it was pretty funny what you and the other Blue did" she nods, chuckling, making him chuckle. The girl climbs the pedestal and the trees like if she was a wild savage girl but didn't look or was dress like one. **(A/N: Same dress)**

Soon a thought came to Gnomeo's mind "Hey, can I ask you something?" He says

"Depends"

"I saw when Tybalt came to bring you food last night. There was growling and screaming and Tybalt was all beaten up and stuff..." he explains, a bit scared of her.

"Oh, that. Tybalt brought me the basket, a squirrel came in here and attacked him"

"Oh. Cause I just thought..."

"What? What did you think? That I was a wild animal and beat up Tybalt like that?"

"What?! NO!"

"You know, just because I'm in here, doesn't meam I'm savage. I smarter than I look, you know"

"Don't take it the wrong way, I just heard he and Lord Redbrick had a secret back here. And I had to find out what it is"

"And ur right on that secret part"

"What do u mean?"

"I'm their secret. Lord Redbrick is my Dad & Tybalt is my cousin. They have lock in this pedestal my entire life"

"Hold on, u mean, u've never felt this place?"

"I'd tried too but its more complicated than it sounds"

"And why do they keep u back here like an animal, I mean, not an animal. What I mean is...!" He babbles

"Its ok, I know I look like a savage animal to you. They keep here for my own protection or something like that. But what they don't know is that I'm tougher than I look. But they never give me the chance to prove it"

"Why don't they?"

"They think I'm delicate or something. Don't u see, I'm the prized flower of the red garden, the untouchable daughter of the leader if the reds. The Red princess"

He felt bad for her and wanted to comfort her "I kinda know how you feel" he sits down to her.

"You do?"

"Yep. I'm the star gnome of the Blues. I always have to be in my best shape when I need to act and it kinda feels like ur trapped and don't get thebfreedom u want"

"At least, u get to go places and not stay in the same place and spot ur entire life"

"My name's Gnomeo, by the way, Gnomeo Blueberry" he shakes her hand, making her blush. "I still don't know ur name" he sames and she then frowns.

"Why do u want to know if we'll probably not see eachother anymore" she frowns, looking away.

"U never know when it will happen but whem it does, can u tell me anyways?" He asks, kindly as possible.,

She smiles "Juliet. Its Juliet" she says and he smiles.

"Beautiful. Just like ur face" he kisses her hand, making her blush.

"Me? Beautiful. No, I can't be" she scoffs

"Why not? After all these years and thinking that these Reds were horrible and despicable creatures, no offense"

"None taken"

"... but never imagine they would be hiding a real gem as a secret" he smiles, making her blush

"What did you expect? A hideous monster?" she teases, getting a chuckle out of him

"At first I did but now I'm glad I risk breaking in here or I would have never found you"

"To be honest, I'm glad u did too" she smiles, making him smile too.

There was a sudden silent between them as they stare into eachother's eyes. Gnomeo reaches for her cheek, stroking it gently and giving her a chill down her spine. She has never been so close to a Blue or any gnome in her garden like this, she was nervous but liked it. The Red and Blue stayed so close for a while until they both closed their eyes as she felt his breath against her face, feeling him closer. Gnomeo was about to kiss her cherry lips but Juliet opens her eyes, seeing what he was about to do. Even though she wants him to kiss her too, she still have a few doubts about him. Maybe she should give him a chance but take it slow

"Um... I think you should go" she whispers, walking from him

Gnomeo takes her hand in his and shakes his head "Nope, I came looking for a secret and now that I found it, I don't wanna leave it"

"That's sweet but you have too. I don't want you getting caught by my dad and cousin"

"Ok, on one condition" he says with his finger up

"What?"

"I can come and see you tomorrow" he says, surprising her

"Tomorrow? Here?" she asks, nervous

"Tomorrow, yes, here, it doesn't have to be"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how's about you and I go meet up in the old abandon garden across the alley"

"Across the alley? Really?! I've always wanted to go there but you know, locked in here" she laughs a little, he laughs too.

"Well, what do you say? 11:45am?" he takes her hand, hoping she would say yes.

Juliet thinks it over a little until she finally answers "Yes, 11:45am"

He smirks "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" he kisses her hand and jumps off the pedestal, leaving Juliet with a warm feeling in her heart. It was something she has never felt before and she really liked it. Maybe there was something special in him after all. Gnomeo practically skipped thru the Blue garden. When Benny asked him how it went and if he found the horrible creature? Gnomeo only answer that he did found out their secret and it is not worth getting excited for, well, at least for Gnomeo it was. He told him that so Benny wouldn't get suspicious on his new feelings on the Red's prized jewel and couldn't wait to see her again.

**(The next day, Red garden)**

"Hi, Juliet" a voice made her jump in fear. Juliet turns around and see Gnomeo right there with a guitar in his hands.

"Kinda makes you jump, huh?" he laughs, sitting next to her.

Juliet was confused on why and how he's here and how did he get here without being see? She was just fine on her pedestal and he sneaks behind her, lucky for him, she didn't give him a back punch and kick since she's really easy to startle and gets in attack mode. But that doesn't mean she was worried he would get caught. Couldn't he wait until she got there in 2 hours?

"Didn't we say we meet up at the abandon garden? You shouldn't be here" she says, alarmed

"I know but I couldn't wait" he says

"Wait for what?"

Gnome then reaches into his pack pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to her "Here. This is just a list of some of the few things about me since I didn't get to tell much about me yesterday" he says as Juliet opens it and finds a long list of random things.

"You really need to go!" she says worried as she gives him back the list

"Wait, just stay at least 2 minutes" he pleads and she sits back down. That's when Gnomeo started playing his guitar as he sang along to the happy but lovely melody, surprising Juliet.

**Introducing Me**** By Nick Jonas from Camp Rock 2**

_(Gnomeo)  
"I-I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying grow a mustache" _he smirks, making her giggle.__

"I eat cheese,  
But only on pizza, please,  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me"

"And I, I really like it  
When the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my na-a-a-a-ame" that lines named her smile and blush.

Juliet then stands up from her spot, trying to walk away to hide her blush but Gnomeo stands up too and started following her, almost blocking her path but she didn't get mind, on the contrary, it made her smile and giggle by his silliness as he continue to sing his fun song.

_"If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's"_

"A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it"

"I'm trying to do my best, to impress  
But its easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
and my heart,  
Well you asked for it"

"For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing,  
Introducing Me"

"Do-do do-do-do-do-do

"Do-do do-do-do-do-do"

"La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da"

As he strums his guitar, Juliet saw over Gnomeo's shoulder her dad and Tybalt not far away, they were at the boat, doing some gardening and she feared they will hear and see Gnomeo. She couldn't imagine what they'll do to him. She starts to walk away from him but once again, he follows her as he sang to her again.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word "mate" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I, I've really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-i-i-ile"_ he sang, making her smile that bright smile of hers which he loved so much.

_"If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this.  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it"_

"I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
My heart,  
Well you asked for it"

"For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing,  
Introducing Me"

He sits next to her_ "Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime"_

Juliet stands up and walks away but with smile on her face as her hair bounces and he follows her again. She moves her head to the beat, enjoying the song, especially his singing.  
_  
"So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this.  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it"_

"I'm trying do my best to impress  
But its easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
My heart,  
Well you asked for it"

"For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing"

"Introducing Me"

"Do-do do-do-do-do-do"

"Do-do do-do-do-do-do"

"Introducing me!"

_(Song Ends)_

Juliet couldn't help but smile at him; she really loved that song he wrote her. he then takes her hands and presses them on his heart, feeling his heart beat. She was a bit surprised of why he did all this for her, to take this risk and seeing her here. They just met last night and he was writing her songs in a romantic way. _Why did he do this?_ She wonders.

"Why did you do this?" she asks, staring into his eyes.

Gnomeo frowns a little "What? You didn't like the song?" he asks, worried.

"NO! I loved it! It was the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me. But my question is why did you do it for me? We meet last night"

"I know but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I know this might sound crazy but I have to confess to you that I have madly fallen in love with you, Juliet. Evem if we did met yesterday" he confess, holding his hands tighter. Juliet went speechless.

She tried to find the right words. "Gnomeo, I..."

But he cuts her off "And before you say anything else, I brought you this" Gnomeo reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a rare and beautiful Cupid's Arrrow's Orchid.

Juliet gasps with happiness. She takes it in her hand and admires its glow as she looks back at Gnomeo. She smiles lovingly at him and leans to him and kisses him. He was a bit surprised but didn't complain, he kisses her back with her arms around her and her hands on his face, sharing their first kiss. She then pulls away for a second but doesn't stop smiling at him.

"I love you too, Gnomeo" she confesses, making him smile and pulling her another kiss.

This could be the start of a beautiful but forbidden love...

**Well, what do u guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? This is just how I picture it in my head in the form of a dream cloud. I stayed asleep the entire time until the end and when I woke up, I started writing it down until I turn into something like this. And u guys thought I was going to make Jules this crazy savage creature, huh? WELL, NO! I'm NOT THAT EVIL! ;) And I always wanted to put that Camp Rock 2 song, I thought it would be perfect of Gnomeo did what he did with that song. What do u guys think? **

**Anyways, I gotta go now, I got a beach dy tomorrow and a play date with my cousins. I'm gonna get a tan and swimming. I hope a shark doesn't eat me! HA, JUST KIDDING! I'LL SEE U GUYS SOON! And BTW, this wasn't the story I promised u guys, I have my sequel here to post very soon! LUV YA GUYS! XOXOXO ;D**

**Signing out for now, ur PR Bro/bud!  
-MICKEY!* ;D**


End file.
